During the assembly of vehicles, in particular of aircraft or spacecraft, working personnel perform a plurality of work steps inside and outside the fuselage, wing and other large components. For example, riveted or screwed connections are here made, and electrical or hydraulic supply lines are installed. In some circumstances, it could happen that the respective working personnel must perform various work steps in difficulty accessible areas of the fuselage, wing and other large components. In addition, various tools and parts or components are needed when performing the various work steps. In the process of assembling the fuselage, wing and other large components, these tools and parts or components are always again brought into the desired position, so as to attach the respective component to the location provided for that purpose.
Different concepts are used in the area of fuselage assembly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,266,778 B2 describes an assembly device for supporting a fuselage section of an aircraft or spacecraft in an adjustable assembly position with at least one stiffening bracket for detachably stiffening the fuselage section and a pivot mount that rotatably mounts the at least one stiffening bracket.
US 2014/0145128 A1 describes a method for installing a cable harness in an airplane. The method utilizes cables whose first ends are attached to the cable harness, along with winding devices. The cables are wound onto the winding devices, so that the cable harness can be lifted by applying a tensile force to the cables.